Misty's Lanturn (PT)
Lanturn is a Pokémon owned by Misty. It was her fourth revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Vaporeon, Chinchou makes its debut to fight in the Whirl Cup. It battles and defeats a Mantine. In Vs. Kabutops, Chinchou battles and defeats a Quagsire, despite the type disadvantage. In Vs. Dewgong, Chinchou was Misty's first choice in her battle against Elise. It battles Elise's Corsola. After being knocked into the water, it reveals its ability, Illuminate. It defeats Corsola, but is defeated by Elise's Seadra. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Misty uses Chinchou to battle Team Rocket inside the Magnet Train, its small size working well in the crammed space. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, Chinchou accompanies Misty to Hoenn when she goes with Ian. Chinchou helps rescue baby Mudkip from being carried downstream. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Chinchou uses its Illuminate to light up the Granite cave. In Vs. Taillow, Chinchou is chosen to ward off a group of Taillow with its electric attacks. In Vs. Wurmple, Chinchou can be seen eating lunch. In Vs. Slugma, Chinchou briefly played with some kids. In Vs. Azurill, Misty used Chinchou to battle and capture Azurill. In Vs. Camerupt, Misty used Chinchou to battle Victor Winstrate's Zigzagoon. Chinchou used its new Water Pulse, Misty saying they spent weeks learning it, and defeated Zigzagoon easily. Ian's Wingull copied and mastered Water Pulse by watching Chinchou use it. In Vs. Natu, Chinchou is used to fight off Team Magma's Slugma, and later their Houndour. In Vs. Sharpedo, Chinchou is chosen to battle Marina's Barboach. Due to a type disadvantage, Chinchou is defeated. In Vs. Kecleon, Chinchou splashes in a puddle with the other Water Pokémon. In Gorebyss vs. Huntail, Chinchou is chosen to battle a Clamperl, defeating it and allowing Misty to catch it. In Vs. Gorebyss and Lombre, Chinchou competes in a tag battle with Ian's Loudred against a Quilava and Croconaw. In Vs. Luvdisc, Chinchou battles a wild Luvdisc. Luvdisc uses Sweet Kiss to confuse Chinchou, then is easily defeated. In Vs. Lanturn, Chinchou helps Misty dive down into the ocean, and fights to protect her from wild Gyarados. Chinchou, in order to protect Ian, evolves into Lanturn, learning Wild Charge in the process. In Vs. Wynaut, Lanturn was washed up onto the beach with Misty before she returned it. In Vs. Cradily, Lanturn has a practice battle against Brendan's Gorebyss. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Lanturn is used to illuminate a cave. It then later battles a group of pirates, as well as helps to put out fires. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Wailmer, Lanturn battles against PIA Agent Joy's Wailmer. The two are evenly matched, though Lanturn's Electric attacks give it an edge. The two collide together at the end, causing a double knockout. It was later seen swimming in the Cerulean City pool. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Thrown in Head First, Lanturn made a cameo appearance at the Cerulean Gym. In Eevee Maniac, Lanturn used Water Pulse to help Violet's Eevee learn how to use the new move Bouncy Bubble. Known Moves Trivia * Chinchou's evolution into Lanturn is revealed early in Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Misty's Pokemon (PT)